


¿Qué Quieres? -A Stiles.

by Catalini11



Category: Sterek - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22155019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalini11/pseuds/Catalini11
Summary: Es un pequeño relato de: que habría pasado sí...?Hay spoilers del tercer capítulo de la primera temporada. Cabe agregar que para que esto se desarrolle con fluidez, deben tener en cuenta que aquí, stiles y derek se conocen hace bastante más que en la serie. ♡Sí hay fallos ortograficos o de continuidad es porque estoy escribiendo en el celular, además de que no la escribí toda en un día, a veces pasan días sin que la continuara xD.Sin más que agregar y recalcando que no gano nada con esto, disfruten!
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Está sera la primera de muchas historias que subieré aquí, sin embargo y para evitar confusiones , aclaro que las resubire de mi cuenta de Wattpad la cual está bajo este mismo nombre.  
> Sin más que aclarar, disfruten.

P.O.V Scott 

Estoy afuera de la masion Hale, vaya que el incendio la dejó en ruinas, pero según derek, aun es habitable.

-Necesito tu ayuda!- practicamente grité en acercandome a la entrada, por favor que este aquí.

Paso un minuto, dos, y mis esperanzas iban en deceso, pero milagrosamente la puerta se abrió, soltando un lastimero chillido por la falta de aceite y mantenimiento. Y salió, Derek Imponente Hale ante mi, con toda la pinta de poder ir a robar un banco en cualquier momento.

-Bien... sé que yo ayudé a tu arresto y sé que basicamente avisamos a los cazadores que estas aquí, pero... -genial, aun no termino mi discurso y el ya tiene cara de querer matarme- no sé que pasó con tu hermana... creó que hice algo anoche, yo... tuve un sueño con alguien pero otro salió herido y resulta que parte del sueño es real.-

-Crees que atacaste al conductor? -por qué suena como si se divirtiera?

-Viste lo que hice anoche?-

-No.-

-Podrías decirme la verdad? Lastimaré a alguien?-

-Si.-

-Podría matar?-

-Si.- odio que hable con monosílabos!-

-Mataré a alguien?-

-Es probable. Escucha, puedo enseñarte a recordar y puedo enseñarte a controlarte incluso en luna llena, pero no es tan simple...-

-Qué quieres?-

-Tu amigo, Stiles.- Y dicho esto, sonrió, no puede estar hablando en serio.-

-¿El? ¿Que quieres de el?- pregunté sonando más preocupado de lo que quería, lo cua parece no le gustó.

-Todo, lo quiero a el... -es un sonrojo lo que veo? Mañana será el apocalipsis!-

-... ok, haré lo que pueda pero, no puedo hacerlo todo.-

\- Bien, por ahora te daré lo que quieres.-

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

P.O.V Derek

No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil, creí que opondría más resistencia con su mejor amigo, mejor para mi.

Entré a la mansion luego de que el chico se fuera, por ahora puedo ayudarlo a la vez que pienso en como atraer a ese chico, diablos, solo lo he visto unas pocas veces pero me tiene comiendo de su mano. Ese corte, esas muecas que hace, me pregunto que muecas hará cuando le meta mi-! Dios, ¿que estoy pensando? Es menor de edad además de que su padre es el sheriff, si tan siquiera me atrapa intentado sobrepasarme con el, me disparará.

Llegue a mi habitación con un ligero temor a lo que podría pasar si el sheriff se enterará, tal vez me castraría o me haría alejarme de el, como si fuera a hacerle caso, una vez que me acerque lo suficiente nadie podrá alejarme de el, ese molesto y parlanchín chico, será mio.

Me tire a la cama, al menos esta habitación no estaba tan mal, y con las breves reparaciones que hice esta perfecta. Me quede mirando el agujereado techo, a veces podía ver la luna desde allí, es relajante. O lo era hasta que sentí un conocido olor acercandose, ¿que hace el aquí?

Me levante de un brinco y me asomé levemente por la ventana con cristal roto, si es el. Maldita sea, donde ese cachorro le haya dicho algo juro que lo mato.

-D-Derek! Sé que estas aquí, ¿puedes venir un momento?-

Esta nervioso, podría saberlo a kilometros, ese chico no sabe controlar su aroma. Claro, no es un lobo como para saberlo pero, si no se calma pronto le saltaré encima.

Bajé nuevamente y salí con mi mejor cara de "¿Osas molestarme?", cosa que lo asustó más, es tan lindo.

-Derek... scott me dijo que me necesitabas, ¿para qué? ¿No es él el lobo?-

-Lo es, pero necesito hablar contigo sobre... sobre como tratarlo en vispera de luna llena.- Que salvada.

-Oh, si claro, soy todo oídos. -esta sonriendo pero su aroma no dice que este feliz.

Me senté en las escaleras y el se sentó un poco más abajo, desde aquí veo perfectamente los lunares de sus hombros.

Comencé a darle consejos basicos de que hacer y que no hacer, se ve tan concentrado que inevitablemente me incliné hacia el un poco, gesto que parece no notó.

Seguí hablando y este asentía cada tanto dandome a enteder que estaba entendiendo, a la vez que poco a poco y muy disimulamente acercaba más a el, casi al punto de respirar el mismo aire, no sé si que este stiles es increíblemente despistado o simplemente se estaba haciendo el tonto, pero no me importa, desde aquí sus labios se ven tan rosados, si tan solo pudiera-

-Derek, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo scott?- hablo sin siquiera alejarse.

-¿Que te dijo?-

-Dijo, que había venido a pedirte ayuda y... a cambio, le dijiste que, me querías a mi. ¿Es cierto?-  
Mierda, no puedo identificar nada en su voz o en su aroma, ¡no puedo decirle que si! Lo siento, stiles, aun no.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué te querría a ti? -y le dedique mi mejor mirada de asco.  
¿Habré sido muy brusco?

-O-oh! Claro, ya decía yo que scott estaba jodiendome! B-bueno, ya me voy o mi padre se preocupará.-  
Ahora si puedo sentir su aroma, pero ni siquiera hace falta olerlo para notar lo inocultable, sus hombros caidos y la cabeza ligeramente agacha. Huele a tristeza.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

Deginitivamente, soy un idiota. ¿Como pude hacerle eso? Se lo negue en la cara, y como si fuera poco, lo miré con asco, ASCO! Asco siento por mi ahora mismo, que imbecil, tal vez este enojado con scott ahora pero la decepcion en su aura era palpable, mi pobre stiles.

Caminé desesperado a mi auto, tal vez aun no llegue a su casa, debo apurarme, con algo de suerte lograré remediar esto.

Arranqué a toda marcha, salí del bosque rapidamente y seguía la ruta que stiles siempre toma a su casa. Llegue en 5 minutos, por favor que esté aquí.

Bajé del auto y caminé hasta la puerta, toqué con la esperanza de que abriera stiles, pero su padre estaba allí, mirandome con cara de pocos amigos, ¿y si stiles le contó todo? Oh, diablos, estoy muerto.

-Derek? Que quieres?- suena increìblemente molesto, debo averiguar si el lo sabe.

-Necesito hablar con stiles.-

-Pues no creo que el quiera hablar contigo.- dijo frunciendo el ceño, eso no es buena señal.

-El, le dijo algo?...-

-Si, lo sé todo y creeme que no me gusta para nada que le hayas hecho eso a mi hijo.-

Mierda, lo sabe... todo.

-Escucheme señor, en serio estoy arrepentido por mi actitud hoy y, si usted me dejara ir a hablar con el, le aseguro que le pediría perdón de rodillas.- demasiado?

-No exageres, derek. Solo prometeme algo.-

-Lo que sea.-

-Prometeme que lo cuidarás, yo no paso tanto tiempo con él como tú, si me prometes eso, yo prometo no interferir en su relación, siempre y cuando él este feliz.-

-Lo prometo señor, haré a su hijo el más feliz del mundo.-

-Repitp, no exageres. A proposito, que no se te olvide que es menor de edad, solo por si acaso, te vigilaré de cerca.-

Reí levemente, si supiera.

-Esta bien, señor. Puedo ir a hablar con el?-

-Claro, mientras tanto yo debo ir a trabajar, quedate con él esta tarde, volveré en la noche, puedo confiarte la virginidad de mi hijo?- esa es una pregunta seria?

-Claro que si, señor.-

Sonrió y con un asentimiento de cabeza se fue, en serio cree que desperdiciaré esta oportunidad?

Tras revisar levemente la casa, asumo que stiles esta arriba, espero me perdone.

Subí las escaleras sin hacer ruido, y llegué a la haitación de Mi chico siguiendo su aroma, huele tan dulce.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, dando una rapida revisión al lugar, identificando la figura abultada de stiles en la cama, esta hecho bolita.

Me acerqué a paso lento, notando su respiranción acelerada, definitivamente esta despierto y... llorando.

-Stiles.- susurré suavemente con voz enronquesida, nunca me cansaré de su aroma.

Lo vi dar un salto mortal quedando casi completamente tapado con la sabana, sentado en la cama apuntandome con un lapiz amenazadoramente, tierno.

-¿Derek? ¿Que haces aquí?- no sé si está feiz de verme, o simplemente demasiad sorprendid como para enojarse.

-Necesitaba aclarar las cosas contigo.- 

-No hay nada que decir, scott me jugó una broma y yo caí completamente, no necesito que le sigas el juego.-

-No es nada de eso, de hecho, scott no estaba bromeando.- puse mi cara más seria, dandole a entender que era verdad.

-P-pero tu dijiste que no me querías.- oh no, no llores más.

Me arrodillé frente a el en el suelo, mirandolo desde abajo.

-Escucha, ultimemente he sido un idiota y a pesar que de apenas hablamos, te haz metido tan profundo en mi corazón que ya no sé como actuar contigo, a veces siento que debo ser bueno y dulce, pero algo me lo impide, será mi miedo a tu rechazo, supongo.- y concluído mi discurso le tomé las manos suavemente, cuidando cualquier reacción.

Noto como sus manos sudan y su cara esta levemente roja por el llanto, nunca más llorará por mi culpa.

-Der... ¿como puedes pensar que te rechazaré? Literalmente, cuando te vi por primera vez, no deje de hablar de ti sino hasta que scott se fue!-

Me quede inmovil un instante, y sonreí bobamente, me perdonó y, aun mejor, me esta dando pie a esto.

Me incliné, empujandolo con cuidado hasta quedar recostado sobre el y le sonreí, sonrió de vuelta. Bajé hasta sus rosados labios, esperé tanto por esto...

.................................................................................................................

Yyyyyyy sip, los dejaré con la intriga, muaajjajajajja soy un amor.

Unos minutos después de subir esto, subiré la otra parte, así que no desesperen. 

Eso si, y ustedes lo saben bien, en la siguiente parte habrá lemon y del bueno.... más o menos, aun debo mejorar xD

Y sin más, disfruten que la vida es una y no se vive sola ;)

PD: el siguiente cap es increiblemente largo xD me dejé llevar un poco y salió con 2788 palabras, exactamente xD. bai.


	2. ¿Me quieres? -Claro que sí.

P.O.V Derek

Me incliné, empujandolo con cuidado hasta quedar recostado sobre el y le sonreí, sonrió de vuelta. Bajé hasta sus rosados labios, esperé tanto por esto.

Lo besé, suave y con calma, transmitiendole los sentimientos que llevan meses creciendo en mi interior, son tan suaves como lo imaginé, incluso algo dulces. Deje mis manos junto a su cabeza, cuidando de no ponerle mucho peso. Siento sus manos rodear mi cuello, esta temblando y su olor no hace más que insitarme a continuar. Simplemente me dejaré llevar.

Me separé levemente, tomando aire notando su tierno sonrojo. Sin poder evitarlo, una de mis manos bajó por su mandibula, deliando la palpitante vena en su cuello, grabando a fuego en mi mente su marcada clavicula. Lo noto jadear y sonrío.

-Ya estas así y aún no he hecho nada.- digo burlonamente y veo como hace un lindo puchero.

-No es mi culpa, el unico toque que he tenido es el mio.

-¿Acaso eres virgen?- eso no me lo esperaba.

-... Y si es así, ¿qué? ¿Te molesta?- puedo notar como bajo ese fingido enojo hay temor.

Niego sonriendo.- Al contrario, será para mi un honor ser el primero en tocarte. 

Sonríe y yo no puedo evitar hacerlo también. Su sonrisa es tan hermosa, si hace eso cuando estemos haciendolo me vendré en corto.

Sigo bajando mi mano con lentitud hasta colarla bajo su camisa, su piel es tan suave. Sin contenerme más, le saco la camiseta rudamente, y me quedo algo embobado con lo niveo que es su pecho, sin bello y esos rosados pezones que me piden que los lama. 

Cumplo mis pequeño capricho y me agacho a la altura de su pecho, lo miro y puedo notar su confusión, oh espera y veras.

Saco mi lengua y la paso sobre su pezón izquierdo, lo veo jadear sorprendido y no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa. Lamo con cuidado y con un ritmo tortuoso, hasta que lo meto a mi boca, lo chupo un tanto fuerte provocando que stiles gima mi nombre, es tan jodidamente sensual.  
Continuo chupando unos segundos más hasta que lo noto erecto, me separo un poco y veo lo rojo que quedó, diablos, debo estar irremediablemente loco para hacerle esto al hijo del sherif.

-D-Derek, por favor.

-Por favor, qué?- se ve tan indefenso.

-Allí abajo... haz algo.

-¿Como qué?- adoro esto.

-¡Hazme una jodida mamada!

Vaya chico, su padre tenía razón, demasiado tiempo viendo porno.

-Esos modales.- niego riendo al ver su cara de deseperación. 

-P-por favor, señor hale, podría usted hacerme victima de su, seguramente, experta boca?

-Que ingenioso, me convenciste.- y seguidamente bajé mi mano hasta el boton de su pantalón, lo abrí con facilidad y lo bajé junto al apretado boxer, dejando salir su hinchada erección. 

-Ya estas tan ansioso?

-E-es tu culpa!

-¿Mia? -pregunto burlón mientras paso mi mano por su pelvis, tanteando juguetonamente. Lo veo estremecerse y me siento orgulloso, apenas estoy comenzando.

Voy a narrar en tercera persona porque no sirvo para narrar así.

El moreno continuó jugueteando en la parte baja del menor, hasta que tras unos tortuosos segundos se inclinó hacia el miembro de este y besó la punta, sin darle tiempo a procesar los hechos comenzó a darle lamidas por todo lo largo, agradeciendo a todos los alphas del mundo el haber experimentado tanto con los raros juguetes de peter.

Siguiendo la perturbadora guia que su tio le habia dado justo para esta situación, se metió la punta a la boca, moviendo su lengua alrededor y molestando la uretra, Stiles se removió jadeando bajo él, una cosa era ver a chicas hacer eso en una pantalla y otra completamente distinta era tener a Derek Hale haciendoselo a él.

Stiles, en medio de su ensoñación, logró notar la firme mano de Derek apretando su trasero y esto lo sobresaltó, algunas veces el mismo se rozaba allí mientras se masturbába pero nunca había metido nada, miró a Derek y este le guiño aun chupando su miembro.

El menor se sonrojó mientras mordía su mano, callando un penoso gemido que amenazó con salir cuando Derek rozó sus dientes con su palpitante erección. 

-¿Estas completamente seguro? A partir de aquí, dudo poder detenerme.- habló el mayor sacandose el duro pedazo de carne de Stiles de su boca, siendo esta una imagen sumamente erotica.

El menor asintió, con una arrolladora mezcla de sentimiento en su interior, por un lado la tan conocida sensación de estar haciendo algo prohibido y por el otro lado, los nervios de estar con su crush.

-Bien.- dicho esto, Derek subió de nuevo a el rostro de Stiles para besarlo, cosa que el correspondió a pesar de que segundos antes allí habia estado su miembro. El beso continuó por largos segundos en los que las curiosas manos de stiles viajaron por todo el trabajado pecho de derek, metiendose bajo su camisa y tocando aquellos musculos que siempre habia imaginado, incluso una traviesa mano se metió bajo el pantalon apretando una de las firmes nalgas de derek, cosa que el respondió mordiendole el labio.

-Con que esas tenemos, ¿no?- habló derek tras separarse del desesperado beso, sus manos bajaron completamente el pantalon del menor, dejandolo tal como vino al mundo, solo que mil veces más sexy. Esa piel llena de lunares, los pezones rojos y erectos y la increíble falta de vello en todo su cuerpo, sin contar con las exquisita expresión de excitación y asombro en el rostro de Stiles, dejó completamente anonadado a dñDerek.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- habló de nuevo el menor con su típico tono de burla.

-Me encanta.- respondió habilmente derek mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del contrario.

Stiles solo atinó a callarse y finalmente dejarse acariciar por su amante, aunque tampoco se quedaba atras, bajó sus manos por la firme espalda y se aferró a los adictivos gluteos de derek, a este pareció no importarle pues estaba muy ocupado comiendole el pecho.

Stiles, con su poca paciencia, comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de derek, sorprendiendolo un poco y causando una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro, ambos estaban algo nerviosos pero increíblemente emocionados por lo que pasaría a continuación.

El lobo, notando que hacia demasiado calor en la habitación, se saco la camisa en un habil movimiento mientras el humano batallaba un poco para safarle el pantalon, pues no esta en una posición del todo comoda.   
Stiles dejó de forcejear con la hebilla y se quedó contemplando el pecho de su lobo, no es que no lo hubiera visto antes pero siempre estaba con alguien más, por lo que no se habia podido dar el lujo de contemplarlo a conciencia, ¡lo que se habia perdido todo este tiempo! los marcados musculos adornados con una fina mata de vello en el pecho que no se le hacia para nada desagradable, y ni hablar de lo mucho que queria seguir la delgada linea del mismo que bajaba desde su ombligo hasta su... Una risa interrumpió su plan de como arrancarle el pantalon a Derek.

-¿De que te ries?

-De que seguro tu cara de admiración es mayor que la mia.- Ok, eso fue molesto y tierno a la vez.

-No es mi culpa, nunca había tenido tiempo para mirarte detalladamente.

-A partir de ahora, podrás hacerlo cuando quieras.- El lobo de Derek aullaba de felicidad y casi no podía esperar a reclamar al chico como su pareja. Derek nunca habia sentido a su lobo así, con ninguna de sus ex's se había mostrado alegre, tal vez Stiles si era su alma gemela después de todo. 

Ese simple y fugaz pensamiento hizo sonreír a nuestro moreno, quien no pudo evitar besar a Stiles, agarrandolo con una mano de la cintura para girarlo y hacer que quedara sobre él, se notaba que a el menor no le gustaba del todo ser tan sumiso, y a él no le importaba en absoluto dejarse hacer por su chico.

Al separarse, Stiles sonrió descifrando las intenciones de Derek en su brillante mirada. Y sin más, desbrochó el pantalón con muchisíma más fácilidad que antes, y lo bajó hasta sus rodillas dejando notar el gran bulto en los boxers de Derek, el cual suspiró aliviado al sentir un poco más libre su erección.

-Podrías... por favor, ya sabes.- Pidió un tanto avergonzado Derek, hasta hace un minuto se había sentido muy confiado, pero ahora de repente se sentía indefenso ante la mirada zorruna de el menor.

-¿Hacerte una mamada? Podría.- Afirmó sonriente el adolecente a la vez que se inclinaba sobre la entrepierna de su lobo, lamiendo su miembro por sobre el boxer, humedeciendolo y calentandolo con su saliva. Por fin iban a servir de algo todas esas tarde viendo porno.

Derek suspiró bajito, dejando caer su cabeza contra la almohada y dejandose llevar por lo bien que movía su lengua el menor. Este siguió lamiendo como todo un profesional a pesar de que sus manos temblaban un poco. En algún punto, el boxer bajó a hacerle compañía al pantalón, y la pequeña y parlanchína boca de Stiles comenzó a tragar la gruesa hombría de Derek.

-Oye, ¿estás seguro de que eres virgen?- Cuestionó un jadeante Derek al sentir la tibia lengua de Stiles lamiendo su glande. El moreno bufó bajito al ver que el menor se lo sacaba de la boca.

-Claro que estoy seguro, pero espero dejar de serlo hoy. 

Esa simple frase hizo a Derek perder el contro sobre su lobo, quien jaló a Stiles hasta poder besarlo salvajemente, amasando su redondo y blanco trasero sin cuidado alguno. Y Derek no se preocupó por controlarlo de nuevo al sentir el gemido de Stiles contra sus labios, a quien parecía que le gustaba ese trato.

Ahora, con un ambiente más apasionado y lleno de jadeos por parte de ambos, Derek llevó tres dedos a la boca de Stiles, quien los lamió, llenandolos de saliva y preparandolo para entrar en él.

El lobo, al notar sus dedos empapados, los sacó de la boca del menor, quien solo asintió y pensó que sería mejor si estaba de espadas a él, pues posiblemente haría caras que no querría recordar.  
Pero Derek tenía otros planes, así que sosteniendo a Stiles en su sitio sobre su abdomen comenzó a tantear la pequeña entrada de su chico, notando como este daba un respingo y jadeaba cuando metió un dedo en el, siendo lo más cuidadoso que podía teniendo a su lobo suelto.

El chico que corre con lobos se aferró a los hombros de Derek buscando apoyo, a lo cual este le regaló una tierna sonrisa y comenzó a mver su dedo, lento y con forzada calma buscando el punto G del menor.

-A 5 centimetros de la entrada, de frente y...

Stiles estaba por preguntar que diabloes estaba diciendo Derek, pero una ola de placer lo recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciendolo soltsr un gemido para nada masculino.

-Lo encontré. -Derek sonrió triunfante al ver como Stiles movía la caderas contra su mano.

-¿Q-qué diablos fue eso? - Cuestionó aturdido el castaño, cuyas caderas no dejaban de moverse contra Derek intentando volver a rozar ese punto.

-¿Te refieres a esto?

Preguntó casualmente el beta volviendo a tocar aquel sensible lugar.

-Si!! Oh mierda, como haces eso? -Habló conpletamente ido el pequeño.

-Se llama punto G y espero ser el unico en joder el tuyo.

-Lo serás siempre, pero por favor hazlo de nuevo! -Gimió claramente necesitado.

-A sus ordenes.

Y así, rozando ese dulce punto fue como Derek logró encajar los tres dedos en Stiles sin que este se quejara en lo absoluto.

-Estas listo, oh diablos, no puedo esperar más. - Derek se notaba desesperado, de hecho habia tenido que concentrarse bastante para no venirse al tener sus dedos en Stiles.

\- P-por favor Derek, solo hazlo.

El lobo de Derek se removió entusiasmado, así que, sin poder esperar más, Derek sacó sus dedos de Stiles, provocando un sonido acuoso y otro gemido de su chico. Con una mano agarró la cadera de Stiles, levantandolo un poco a la vez que usaba su otra mano para alinear su miembro con la entrada de este.

-Avisame si duele mucho...

-Derek... metemelo, ya.

La orden de Stiles fue cumplida a la perfección, pues apenas terminó la frase, la mano que lo mantenía alzado lo soltó, y las fuertes caderas de Derek se alzaron provocando que su miembro, el cual era de todo menos pequeño, entrara en él de forma abrupta, haciendole abrir la boca intentando quejarse en vano pues su voz parecía haber salido corriendo, junto con la fuerza de sus piernas lo que hizo que se quedara sentado, empalmado de Derek hasta el alma y sin capacidad de hablar o moverse.

El hombre lobo, quien había tocado el mismisímo Edén y había vuelto, estaba mirando a Stiles con algo de fingida preocupación.

-¿E-estas bien?

-Dame... un minuto...

El lobo sonrió, sabía muy bien que si lo dejaba allí no podría acostumbrarse, así que mejor comenzar a buscar ese tierno punto de nuevo.

Las caderas de Derek se movieron por si solas, siendo un leve vaiven lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el castaño recuperára la voz y comenzara a quejarse, alegando que se estuviera quieto y que era un terco.

-Lo siento bebé, pero te dolerá más si me quedo quieto. -Y dicho esto, Derek tuvo que girar a Stiles de nuevo, recostandolo de espaldas a la cama, ya que este no parecía capaz de moverse por su cuenta.

Las embestidas fueron lentas y firmes, Derek sabía que hacer para que su chico se sintiera mejor y eso se notaba en los gemidos de Stiles, los cuales pasaron lentamente de jadeos rotos y pedidos de "detente" a gritos silenciados contra su cuello y suplicas de que se moviera más.   
Con una sonrisa de idiota Derek besó a Stiles, y aprovechó la distracción de este para sacar casi la mitad de su miembro y volver a enterrarlo en él, tocando rudamente el punto G de este haciendolo gemir en su boca, gracias a todo lo que es sagrado que el sheriff se fue, de lo contrario habría subido con su pistola listo para llenarle el culo de plomo a Derek.

Stiles se separó, gimiendo libremente y moviendo las caderas contra las de su lobo, aumentando el placer de ambos, y preparandolos para el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-Bebé, correte conmigo.

Y Stiles, por primera vez en su vida obedeció, gritando a todo el condado el nombre de su amante y futuro novio, Derek Hale.   
El cual hizo lo mismo, pero gruñendo al oído de Stiles, un gruñido que signigicaba "te amo demasiado", aunque eso lo descubriría después.

Las respiraciones agitadas y el sonido de dos corazones sincronizados era lo unico que se escuchaba en aquella habitación, donde los dos jovenes se veían mutuamente, cansados por el potente orgasmo pero con una sonrisa de idiotas que no se las quitaría nadie.

Derek salió de Stiles con cuidado, volviendo a escuchar ese sonido aguado que dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Ambos rieron avergonzados y el lobo se recostó junto al menor, quien lo abrazó con lentitud.

-Así que... ahora tendrás que hacerte responsable, ¿sabes?

-¿Acaso vas a quedar embarazado? - A pesar del tono duro con el que Derek lo dijo, la sola idea de tener cachorros con Stiles lo hacia querer aullarle a su querida luna pidiendole salud por sus bebés, pero la cara de Stiles lo hizo desechar la idea.

-Nop, por lo menos no hasta que los hombres pueda quedar embarazados, me refiero a que ahora, tecnicamente, deberías pedirme salir contigo.

Derek decidió ser malo, solo un poquito.  
-¿Quien dice que debo hacerlo? - Pero se arrepintió apenas lo dijo.

Los ojos de Stiles se cristalizaron de inmediato y su nariz se puso roja de nuevo.   
-Cuando dijiste q-que tu me... ¿no era en serio?

-Claro que si, bebé. Lo siento, estaba bromeando, por favor no llores.

-¡No fue divertido! Realmente creí que solo me habias usado para tener sex-

Un amoroso beso lo calló, haciendo que pusiera sus brazos en el cuello del lobo de inmediato y que todas sua dudas se disiparan.  
No tenía nada que temer. Ninguno lo tenía. Pues sabían que siempre estaría el uno para el otro, y lo que pensarán los demás, les valía madres.

..............................................

Bueeeeeeenoooo, aquí esta el lemon más largo que jamas había escrito! Y después dicen que no los quiero...

En fin, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque realmente te gusta el sterek o te gusta mi forma de escribir o simplemente eres un vago al que le sobre tiempo. Como sea, me alegra que me leas y ansio ver tus comentarios, realmente amo responderlos~♡

Sin más que decir. Ba-baiiii.


End file.
